Descubriendo al asesino
by Daniella Malfoy
Summary: Hace 1 año se cometio un asesinato, la victima Ginny Weasley, ¿quien la mato?, es un secreto que sus amigos juraron nunca revelar. Un extraño detective sera capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de encontrar al culpable. DrHr. Plz Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado 1 año desde que Ginebra Weasley murió asesinada, los únicos sospechosos son sus amigos del colegio, y ellos han jurado nunca revelar el secreto. ¿Quién fue el asesino?

**Año: 2010 – Lugar: Oficina Detective**

Estaban reunidos los sospechosos de asesinato de Ginny Weasley, ellos eran Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabbini, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

-Buenas tardes, yo soy el Detective Cowell, y soy el encargado de encontrar al asesino de la señora Weasley- dijo el Detective sentándose en su escritorio

-ya lo sabemos, pero ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí?- pregunto una mujer de unos 24 años, castaña con unos ojos miel

-usted debe ser la Señorita Granger ¿no?- pregunto el oficial

-si, yo soy-

-pues permítame decirle Srta Granger, que usted junto sus amigos son los principales sospechosos de su muerte-

-eso es una locura ¿esta diciendo que yo soy sospechoso de matar a mi hermana?- pregunto Ron desesperado

-Señor weasley, yo tengo mis sospechas- dijo interrumpiendolo

-eso es una locura, yo nunca la mataría- le dijo

-Yo se que todos tenían un motivo para matarla, todos- deijo amenazandoles

-yo no soporto mas esto- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba –esto es una locura, mi hijo me espera en casa-

-puede retirarse señor Potter, pero le aseguro que nos volveremos a ver- dijo mientras Harry salía de la oficina

-Mire señor Cowell nosotros más que nadie queremos saber quien fue el asesino, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, yo me voy- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba

-No me extraña que usted diga eso- dijo el agente

-¿a si por que?- pregunto extrañada

-porque usted se reunió con la victima el mismo día en que fue asesinada-

-esto es el colmo, me voy, no pienso seguir escuchando semejantes tonterías- se levanto indignada

-me voy contigo- dijo Draco

-Pensé que hoy no hablaría señor Malfoy- dijo el Detective sarcásticamente

-no voy a decir ni una palabra sin la presencia de mis abogados- dijo mientras salía con Hermione

-¿Por qué? El que nada debe nada teme- dijo con una sonrisa

-NO SABEMOS NADA DE LA MUERTE DE GINNY- grito Pansy

-cálmese señora Parkinson, no le es bueno alterarse en su estado-

-¿Cómo diablos sabe usted todo eso? ¿Cómo sabe usted que mi esposa esta embarazada?- pregunto Blaise

-Deje de meterse en nuestras vidas Detective Cowell- dijo Luna

-Yo voy a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar al asesino, y estoy completamente seguro, que el asesino es uno de ustedes- dijo acusadoramente –Si quieren pueden retirarse- dijo señalando la puerta

-eso es justo lo que haremos- dijo Blaise mientras salían

-Ya verán como caerán, me dirán tarde o temprano quien la mato- dijo en un susurro.

**Año: 2010 – Lugar: Casa Hermione Granger**

-Esto es increíble, tenemos que hacer algo- Dijo Draco, mientras le daba un trago a Hermione

-Por nada del mundo diremos la verdad- dijo Harry

-es verdad, debemos callar - dijo Pansy

-ese detective no se anda con rodeos- dijo Blaise

-Pero mientras nosotros no digamos nada, nadie se tiene por que enterarse- dijo Hermione

-Nadie se puede enterar de como murió Ginny, Nadie- dijo Harry dando un golpe a la mesa.

-hace 7 años hicimos una promesa y debemos cumplirla- dijo Luna

nota: si les gusta, dejen reviews!... es algo asi como Reunion una serie!. Hermy Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Año: 2010 – Lugar: Café de Trento**

Estaba el Detective Cowell en una mesa de un café, que quedaba enfrente del Gimnasio Body, el caso de Ginebra Weasley le intrigaba muchísimo, ya tenia planeada la estrategia para que los sospechosos confesaran, cogió su teléfono celular y marcó.

-Bueno- dijo una voz de mujer

-¿Srta. Granger?- pregunto

-si diga ¿con quien hablo?- pregunto Hermione

-Soy el Detective Cowell ¿me recuerda?-

- claro ¿Qu-é que quiere?- pregunto Hermione molesta, y un poco nerviosa

-necesito hablar con usted ¿será posible reunirnos, ahora? –

-no, no puedo estoy muy ocupada, y si no tiene nada mas que decir adiós- dijo Hermione mientras se bajaba de la caminadora

-Srta. Granger yo creo que el gimnasio puede esperar, estoy en el café de enfrente, la espero en 5 minutos, y no se le ocurra faltar- dijo el detective interrumpiéndola y colgándole.

Hermione llego al café y se encontró con el detective.

-espero que no tarde mucho, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba

-no se preocupe solo quiero que me responda unas cuantas preguntas-

-de acuerdo-

- ¿Desde hace cuanto conocía a la Sra. Weasley?-

-Hace 13 años, la conocí en 1997 en Hogwarts-

-¿Cómo era su relación con ella?-

-Éramos las mejores amigas hasta que se acabo el colegio -

-fue la mejor amiga de la Sra. Weasley hasta 6 años antes de su muerte ¿durante esos 6 años después del colegio, mantuvieron algún tipo de contacto?-

-No- respondió un poco nerviosa,

- entiendo, dígame ¿Por qué se separaron?

-fue una pelea de adolescentes, que nunca pudimos superar-

_FLAHSBACK_

**_Año: 2003 – Lugar: Hogwarts_**

_Era el fin del 7 curso, estaba Hermione en su dormitorio, lista para irse a su casa, solo le faltaba cerrar sus maletas, cuando de repente entro Ginny molesta._

_-Aléjate de él- grito Ginny_

_-Por merlín Ginny tranquilízate ¿de que diablos estas hablando?-_

_-no te hagas la tonta, no quiero que te acerques a Harry-_

_-Harry es mi amigo y nunca va a dejar de serlo- dijo Hermione, pero Ginny le dio una bofetada -es mi novio y te exijo que te alejes de el-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Con que derecho?-_

_-nada mas te lo voy a repetir una vez, aléjate de mi novio-_

_-¿Ginny estas celosa? ¿De mi? ¿De tu mejor amiga?- pregunto incrédula mientras se sobaba la mejilla_

_-no lo se dimelo tu- dijo con lagrimas mientras se dejaba caer en la cama –es que siempre andan juntos, el siempre habla de ti, además hoy los vi abrazarse-_

_-eso no quiere decir nada- _

_-¿como te sentirías tu si tu novio hablara todo el día de su "mejor amiga y, que a todo el mundo lo compare con ella, te sentirías igual que yo, te lo aseguro- dijo levantándose y señalándola_

_-no se, de pronto si, pero tu me conoces Ginny y sabes que yo nunca haría eso-_

_-creí conocerte Hermione ¿pero como se yo, que no estas intentando quitarme a harry?-_

_-si mi palabra no te basta, no tengo forma de comprobarlo-_

_-no no te creo-_

_-si hubiera querido quitarte a Harry, créeme que ya lo hubiera hecho-_

_-lo estas aceptando, Harry es mió me oíste, además… estoy embarazada de el-_

_-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula mientras se sentaba_

_-si, por eso quiero que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas, no te lo pido por mi, sino por mi hijo que esta a punto de nacer, el necesita un padre y ese es Harry-_

_-¿y que tengo que ver yo en eso?-_

_-¿todavía no lo entiendes, creo que Harry esta empezando a sentir algo por ti y te necesito lejos, para que el se olvide de ti y se preocupe por mi hijo y por mi-_

_-entiendo- dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su cara_

_- entiende que primero que todo somos yo y mi hijo-_

_- lo se, adiós Ginny, que seas muy feliz con tu familia- dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de cerrar su maleta y salía de la habitación._

_-si te vas, lo seré- dijo con una lagrima_

_-lo haré me iré., espero que el sacrificio valga la pena- dijo Hermione _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

-esa fue la ultima vez que hable con ella, hasta hace 1 año antes de su muerte-

-usted regreso de viaje un año antes de su muerte, y usted la vio el mismo día en que murió… hummm muy interesante- dijo el detective

-eso no significa nada- dijo hermione desesperada

-a ver si entiendo ¿la Sra. weasley tenia miedo que usted le quitara a su novio, y por eso le pidió que saliera del país?-

-S-si-

-Usted se fue del país y nunca más la volvió a ver, hasta el 2009 ¿que fue el año en que usted regreso?-

-Si-

-Eso me queda claro, lo único que me confirmó, es que la Sra. Weasley, no confiaba en usted, ni en el Sr. Potter-

-¿Cómo se atreve?, yo no la mate, ni Harry, ni ninguno de nosotros lo hicimos- dijo Hermione alzando la voz, y desesperada

-tranquilícese, no alce la voz, no vaya a armar un espectáculo ¿que diría la gente de la "Prestigiosa Medimaga Hermione Granger"? – dijo sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa

-Me voy, espero no verlo jamás, adiós- dijo mientras se levantaba y salía del café, dejando solo al Detective.

Hermione se monto en su carro y mientras manejaba llamo a Harry.

-¿Harry?-

- si Hermione ¿que ocurre?-

- necesitamos vernos-

- claro, ahora mismo salgo para tu casa-

-OK allá nos vemos-

**Año: 2010 –Lugar: Casa Hermione Granger **

Alguien tocaba la puerta, hermione acaba de llegar, estaba nerviosa cogió su varita y pregunto.

-¿harry, eres tu?-

-si hermione, puedes abrir-

-lo siento, es que todo esto de Ginny me tiene muy alterada-

-lo se a todos, pero dime ¿de que querías hablarme?

-hoy tuve una reunión con el detective-

-¿Cómo? ¿No quedamos en no volver a hablar con el?-

-si lo se, pero fui al Gym y el estaba en el café de enfrente, y no pude negarme-

-estas diciendo que el tipo este te esta siguiendo

-si, creo, que si-

-tenemos que hacer algo Harry, si sigue haciendo investigaciones tarde o temprano se enterara de la verdad-

-no te preocupes, ya yo me encargare de el-

-gracias-

-¿eso era todo?-

-si, que tonta fui, pero me asuste mucho-

-no te preocupes, sabes que siempre te voy a proteger-

-gracias-

-bueno me voy- dijo mientras se le acercaba lentamente y se disponía a besarla, pero ella le puso la mejilla, Harry lo noto y se puso un poco molesto –adiós- dijo tirando la puerta al salir, dejandola Hermione sorprendida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Año: 2010 –Lugar: Mansión Zabbini**

Draco estaba en casa de Pansy y Blaise hablando sobre todo lo que estaba pasando

-No se en que momento nos metimos en todo esto, la verdad es que estoy muy asustada- dijo Pansy preocupada

-lo se muy bien, y lo peor es que todos estamos embarrados hasta el cuello-

-maldita sea la hora en que me deje convencer,

-¿todo esto podría acabar si denunciamos al asesino?-

-pues claro-

-ahí esta ¿por que no lo decimos?-

-¿estas loca Pan?, no podemos, es imposible-

-¿no ves que el detective cree que alguno de nosotros matamos a Ginny, hasta sospecha de ti-

-pero es obvio, el lo esta haciendo solo para intimidarnos-

-lo se, lo se, pero no podemos negar que es muy bueno, y si sigue así lograra sacarnos la información que necesita-

-pero ¿no les parece raro, el interés que tiene ese detective por Ginny, me parece raro, porque la verdad el Winzengamot ya había cancelado ese caso-

-tienes razón, para mi que ese hombre tiene otro interés-

-no se me haría raro, la verdad, hasta creo que fue uno de sus amantes-

-¿de que hablas, eso es imposible-

-por merlín, todos nosotros sabemos muy bien que ella no era ninguna santa-

-lo sabemos, pero no creemos que llegue hasta tanto- dijo Draco sorprendido-

-como sea, es mejor que dejemos esto atrás, y concentrémonos en lo que viene, no faltara poco para que el hombre quiera vernos a nosotros también-

-tienes razón, por cierto voy donde Hermione quedamos en vernos en 10 minutos-

-esta bien, mándale saludos de nuestra parte-

-ok-

Draco se despidió y fue directo a su carro, pero alguien lo cogio del brazo y le coloco un pañuelo en la boca para impedir que gritara, el intentaba patalear pero pronto llegaron dos hombres mas y lo metieron en un carro, mientras le ponían una venda en los ojos y le amarraban las manos y los pies, después de eso no supo mas nada ya que se desmayo.

Draco estaba empezando a despertar, pero ya no tenia una venda ni estaba atado sino que estaba en un sillón de una lujosa casa.

-buenas Sr. Malfoy-

-¿Quién diablos es usted?- dijo Draco levantándose

-será mejor que se siente- dijo mientras se sentaba, Draco levanto la vista y vio a unos matones, por lo que mejor se sentó también –así me gusta, veo que entiende Malfoy-

-¿para que me quiere?- pregunto tratando safarse

-no se haga el tonto, yo quiero que me explique muchas cosas- dijo sujetándolo

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto mordaz

-hmmm… -dijo como si estuviera pensando- ¿que tal si me dice como se hizo amante de Ginevra Weasley?-


End file.
